A Very Pocky Ending
by Musicotaku08
Summary: Rima and Shiki were always best friends, but one day everything changes.Can they still be best friends? Or will they break apart? Shima fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Shiki's POV

I lay on my back, staring at the night sky. I heard footsteps, and I knew it was Rima. She always disturbed my peace...

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"What? We have a photo shoot remember?" Rima says calmly.

That was Rima. Calm. Unless irritated. One of the things I like about her. Not that I _like_ her. But she's my best friend. So of course I like her.

I stood up and walked towards the door. She follows me. "Why do we have to do a photo shoot at night anyways?" I asked, unhappily.

"Because our props includes the night sky, and since they want to make it look real, our props have to be real too." She said, slightly annoyed.

I sigh. We we're at the door when Ichijo stops us. "Where are you two going? Its my birthday remember?" He looks sad.

Rima explains to him, "We have a photo shoot."

He sighs. "Okay… but come back early ok? It wont be complete without you two." We both promised and went on our way to the photo shoot.

The photo shoot was going to be boring, as usual. But when we get there, we met someone new. "Rima, Shiki, this is Maria Kurenai. She will join you two tomorrow modeling for the spring photo shoot. But today she will be our guest." The assistant says.

"Hello." Her voice sounds angelic, buy somehow deadly. Then, the photographer tells us to go and change.

Two hours go by and the photo shoot is done. Maria goes to the assistant and bids everyone goodbye.

"She seems strange." Rima says. I agree with her. During the whole photo shoot, she would just stare at us. She didn't talk unless it was a question. And that was it.

Rima and I changed to our clothes and said goodbye to everyone. When we got home, Ichijo was waiting for us. With a huge party.

"Oh no…" I sighed. I hated Ichijo's birthday parties. They were always huge and different every year.

As we walk to the gate, Ichijo and Ruka greet us. I can almost guess what theme it is with their getup. They were wearing swimsuits. "Why did you decide to have a swimming party when we don't even have a swimming pool!" I exclaimed.

"Because I never had a swimming party theme before." Ichijo said, with a laugh. Before I got to pound Ichijo with my fists, Ruka puts her hand on my shoulder and smiled. "It'll be fun Shiki. The headmaster allowed us to use the school pool as long as we had a teacher with us." She nods at Yagari sensei.

" How did you get Yagari sensei to watch us?" I asked, more calm than earlier.

"Well Ichijo just told him that it was his birthday and he said yes." I looked at Yagari sensei. That was so not him. He hated us vampires. So why would he agree to proctor for us?

Rima, as usual, interrupted my thoughts. "C'mon Shiki, lets go change. If you don't go, Ichijo will get revenge." She was right. Whenever I skipped Ichijo's birthday without a good reason, he would pull a prank on me as revenge.

"Fine." I said, grudgingly.

~End of Chapter 1~


	2. Chapter 2

**(Rima's POV)**

The party was boring, as usual. Shiki and I sat down far from the pool, eating pocky.

"I hope this party will end soon." I say. Shiki and I never take part of Ichijo's party. All we did was dress up, eat pocky, and talk.

Shiki fake laughed. "Don't wish for that Rima. You know Ichijo wont end the party unless he gets tired of it. And that's really slim at this rate."

Ichijo was smiling. He was holding a contest of who can swim the fastest. I sigh. This is going to be a really long night.

~0~

"Finally. The party's done." I cried. We were back at the dorm, still eating pocky.

"Why don't you two ever join my parties?" Ichijo complains.

Hm. Why didn't we ever join his parties? I guess its because I just really didn't like to join. "I don't know with Shiki, but I never joined because I just never really liked to." I say.

"Shiki, why don't you ever join?" Ichijo is frustrated.

"Same reason. I never liked to join." He says calmly.

Ichijo calms down. He expected it. He knew that Shiki and I never liked to join his parties.

He sighs. "Fine." Then, he leaves.

~0~

I go to my room after I get a glass of water and a blood tablet. The blood tablets always tasted horrible, but we have to take them so we wont eat humans. I take my blood tablet and change for bed.

~End of Chapter 2~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Shiki

I wake up to a loud pounding sound. It was 3 in the morning and I had only gotten 2 hours of sleep because of Ichijo's party.

"People are trying to sleep you know!" I shouted.

Rima comes in, looking sleepy. "There a leak in the ceiling again and Aido and Kain are trying to fix it. They're not having much luck though…" She yawns.

I go outside and see how much damage they made. "You made a hole in the ceiling!"

"Aido did it!" Kain shouts.

"I did it! You're the one holding the hammer!" Aido yells.

"You two stop it!" I shout. They never got the hang of repairing anything.

After half an hour of Aido and Kain's constant bickering, the ceiling finally got fixed.

When I go back to my room, I find Rima sleeping on my bed. I sat on my bed and held my breath. She looked_ beautiful. _ I never looked at Rima like that before. I mean, she was a model, so she had to be beautiful. But I never really looked at her like this… What am I saying? She's my best friend. That would be awkward. I slowly pick her up and opened the door without waking her up.

As I slowly walk to Rima's room, she wakes up "Shiki?"

"Shh. I'm just taking you back to your room." I whispered.

"I can walk you know." She said, annoyed. Rima hated it when someone carried her. She says it makes her feel '_disabled'_.

"Yeah but your tired." I insisted.

"Fine." Then she falls back asleep.

I lay Rima on her bed, expecting her to say something. She doesn't.

"Good Night Rima." I smiled. I kissed her forehead and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Rima

Shiki may have thought that I fell asleep, but I was awake the whole time. As I heard my door close, I blushed. He kissed my forehead… Does that mean he likes me? I shook my head. It wasn't possible. We were best friends. We always were.

~0~

The next day I found Shiki, Ruka and Aido fighting. Those three could never get along.

"That's my chair!" Aido whines.

"I don't see your name on it!"

"I mentally claimed it!"

"Just get another chair, Aido!" Ruka shrieks.

"I will not get another chair! That chair is mine!" Aido wails.

"Will you people stop fighting!" I scream.

They all looked surprised. I guess they didn't see me coming in.

"Good Morning Rima." Shiki smiles. Everyone, even me, looked surprised. Shiki was never like that. He never had a smile on when he said good morning to me.

"Aww, someone's blushing." Ruka says. I touch my cheek. It was hot. Was I really blushing? That's so not like me.

"I am not!" I protest.

Ichijo laughs. "You so are, Rima." He hands me a mirror.

My cheeks were pink. I _was_ blushing. Why was I blushing! It was just Shiki.

Ichijo smiles evilly. "You two have some explaining to do."

"Yeah!" Aido says, with his mouth full.

"Explain what?" I started to get annoyed. Why were they so interested about Shiki and me all the sudden?

Ruka looks at me. "Is there something between you and Shiki?"

"Th-There's nothing between me and Shiki!" I cry.

Everyone looks at Shiki again, who was eating. "What! There's nothing between Rima and me. I'm just feeling good today, Ok!"

"Fine, Fine. We wont ask anymore." Ichijo says, but still has his evil smile on.

Ugh. That guy wont stop until he hears what he wants to hear. I sigh. Today will be troublesome.

~0~

Today was a Saturday so Kaname decided to bring us together and play a game. We all hated the idea, but when Kaname said that who ever won the game got a month supply of pocky. So all of us joined.

"Now, the game is you and your partner have to race to the other side of the room, with one pocky in between your mouths. Without breaking it." Kaname explains.

Hm. That seems. Easy.

"Rima, your partner is Shiki." Kaname says. "Ruka your with Kain and Ichijo your with Aido."

"Ayiiee! Rima's partnered with Shiki!" Ichijo shouts. I stared at him. I was always paired with Shiki. Why was he acting like that now?

"Anyways… Let the game begin!" Seiren yelled.

Hah. Shiki and I were first. Until I tripped. Shiki tried to catch me. Then everything went

haywire. I fell on top of him, but what I didn't notice was, our lips were touching!

Ruka squealed in delight. Everyone else was laughing and giggling. I heard Shiki groan.

"Rima... You're too heavy!" he complained. I stared at him for a moment then got up.

"Right, sorry about that," I said, looking away.

I blushed. That was my first kiss. To think that my first kiss would be Shiki... It's just so...

I blushed even harder.

"Aw, look at that! She's all red!" Ruka teased.

"I am not!" I denied.

Aido put his shoulder around Shiki, "Smooth move man!"

Shiki shrugged his arm off, "Whatever Aido." He walked out of the room. I stood there, paralyzed. Was he mad at me? What should I do?

"You should go after him," Ruka whispered to me.

I stared at her. "Are you sure?" I murmur. She gave me a nod.

~0~

Sighing, I walk out of the room, looking for Shiki.

"Shiki? Where are you?" I yelled into the halls. No response.

Then I remember his favorite place. The balcony.

"Shiki?" I called out again.

"Over here." He was sitting on the railing, looking at the moon.

"Are you mad?" I whispered.

"No, I'm not." He smiled. But he didn't fool me.

I sighed. "Please don't lie Shiki. You and I know each other very well."

"I-I don't know Rima…" He looked at me. "I don't know if I should be happy or angry or or-"

And I kissed him. Again. I don't know why I did that. But I did.

"How does that make you feel?" I asked.

"Happy." He smiled.

I hugged him. "So… does that mean… we're… you know…" I looked at him.

"Yes." He smiled.

~0~

_**Shiki's POV**_

We go back to the living room, holding hands.

Ruka was the first to notice. "Aww! Our little Rima and Shiki are growing up!"

"Mission accomplished!" Ichijo hollered.

"Wait… who gets the month supply of pocky?" Aido asks.

"Well technically it goes to Shiki and Rima since everyone stopped but Shiki stormed out the room before I got to say anything." Seiren says calmly.

"Awwww!" Aido started fake crying. Rima stuck her tongue out at him.

I smiled at the two. Everything was going to change now.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry guys! I had classes and only now I was able to finish.

I don't own Vampire Knight or its characters. Enjoy!

**(Shiki's POV)**

I couldn't stop smiling after what happened to Rima and me. It was just too good to be true. But… What if something goes wrong with me and Rima that we cant be best friends anymore? I shook my head. Don't think about that, Shiki.

I followed Rima to her room and kissed her goodnight. Wow. That sounds so awesome to tell.

~0~

The next day, I went downstairs and saw the most horrifying thing in my life.

"What are you doing!" I shouted.

"I'm trying to cook here!" Kain shouted. I laughed. Kain was no expert when it came to cooking.

Rima, Ichijo and Aido were standing in a corner, trying to stay away from Kain.

"Make him stop, Shiki!" Rima cried.

"Kain! We're all going to die and pay headmaster if you keep cooking!" I yelled.

"I will not stop cooking!"

"Do you want to be the one remodeling the kitchen!"

"Fine! I'll stop cooking!" He gives up, giving me the extremely hot spatula.

"Ruka can teach you how to cook man. One day."

"Yay!" The three shouted in joy.

~0~

**(Rima's POV)**

It was Sunday and Shiki and I had another photo shoot to go to. Everything was the same when we got to the venue but everyone cheered when we got there. I bet Ichijo told them about it. Eh, They were bound to know.

"When did it happen?"

"Ichijo tells us that that you two kissed! Tell!"

After 20 minutes of explaining and blushing, the photographer tells us to go back to work.

We were fine for a while, but then Maria Kurenai comes back. Not that she's a threat or anything, but she started taking over the photo shoot. I barely got to pose for my parts because they started using Maria instead of me. And Shiki was really close to her. I mean, yeah for the sake of the photo shoot but Maria kept going really close to Shiki.

"Um." I said.

"Just stand there Rima, we'll tell you when we need you." The photographer tells me.

"Seriously?" I said, annoyed.

The photographer doesn't reply to me.

"Humph. Fine." I murmured.

~0~

(**Shiki's POV)**

When the photo shoot was done, Rima held my hand and walked towards the car. I knew she was mad that the photographer used Maria instead of her.

"Rima…" I pulled her gently and hugged her.

"Whats wrong?" I softly whispered in her ear.

"Maria." She blankly says.

"I'll get us a separate photographer if you want."

"What about another agency?"

"Rima…" I said softly but firm.

"Okay…" she said in defeat. I smiled and kissed her. She was so cute when she was jealous.

~0~

"Where are we going?" Rima asked. We were in the car and I insisted that we would eat out.

"Somewhere. It's a surprise." She frowned. I laughed. I love giving Rima surprises, now that were together. She hated it but I was always able to make her happy afterwards.

"Are we there yet?" She asked.

"Mm, not yet."

"Okay…" She looked out the window for the rest of the ride.

~0~

The venue wasn't very far, but I asked the driver to go the long way, so that I had extra time.

"Rima, were almost there." I told her.

"Really?"

"Mhm, but you have to wear this blindfold so the surprise wont be ruined." I handed it to her.

"Why? I don't want." She refuses.

I sighed. "Please Rima… we're almost there and I don't wanna spoil it."

"Fine." She takes the blindfold and puts it on. I wave my hand in front of her face to see if she can still see.

The car stops and Rima became silent.

I opened the car door and carefully helped Rima out the car.

"Where are we going, Shiki?" She asks.

"Shh. it's a surprise remember?" I whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the really really really super late updates minna T.T I've been trying to focus on my studies… I'll update as soon as I can, I promise :)**

**Rima's POV**

I put on the blindfold and allowed Shiki to lead me to his "surprise". I hated them, especially today. Though I know how much he loves them, so I let it slide this time.

"Shiki…" We've been walking for about 10 minutes to wherever Shiki was taking me. I couldn't guess the scenery, because the floor felt even. It didn't feel like we were in a building nor did it feel like we were outside.

"Almost there?" I asked.

"We're here." I felt him let go for a second.

"Shiki? Where are you?" I held out my hand, expecting him to grasp it.

"I'm right behind you." He whispered.

He placed his hand on my shoulders, assuring that he wouldn't go anywhere.

"I know Maria ruined your day today, but I hope this will make you change your mind." He took off the blindfold and I saw the most wonderful thing since this morning.

He had set up a table for 2 in a park with shimmering lights and the hugest water fountain I've ever seen. He even had people playing slow, romantic songs.

"Shiki… I'm not even dressed up…" I was wearing a gothic Lolita dress and all of these bright colors didn't match my dress very well.

"You don't have to dress up. I like what you're wearing already." Before I got the chance to complain, he smiles and leads me to the table.

~0~

By the time we went back to the dorm, the others were waiting for us. It was almost midnight, so why were they waiting for us? They were used to us coming back late, and Shiki most probably already told them about his plans.

"Shiki." Kaname said firmly. "We have a problem."

"Its best that Rima doesn't hear this then…" He said.

"Why not?" I hated being left out of the conversation, especially if Shiki was involved.

"Because the problem might ruin your day Rima…" He looked into my eyes and I saw that he was being very serious about it.

"Fine..." I kissed him on the cheek and went to my room. I couldn't stand being in the room doing absolutely nothing. I wanted to find out more.

Being stubborn as usual, I tiptoed my way to the staircase, the perfect place to eavesdrop on them.

~End~

**Hoped you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
